undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 14
Turning in his sleep, Will saw her, he sensed her but when he looked around all he could see was darkness before suddenly he heard his wife speaking. ''"hey baby, I'm so happy to see you made it home safetly, I've missed your company sooo much" ''Rebecca whispers before her giggles are heard quickly followed by her screams jolting William awake. Looking around to make sure no one else in the RV saw him, Will noticed Tyral and Lewis were up front with their backs turned to him and Faith and Aiden were asleep on the couch. However Natasha was sitting on the opposite side of the U - shaped sofa around a table, but Will was lucky when all she gave him was a sad smile and a rub on the shoulder. "go back to sleep" Natasha mouthed to him and he nodded settling his head back down....if he could, Will thought to himself. ---- "i'm telling ya man we should have some kinda celebration you know, I mean we haven't seen new people in AGES" Anthony said as he lifted up a box and stepped outside of a room before turning to Connor who followed him out of the room with his own box. "yeh and where are we going to find all these party supplies?" Connor asked in return as they began walking across the motel to get to another room. "I don't know man.....Charleston has plenty of shops, I'm sure-" Anthony started but Connor cut him off as he pushed the door to the room open. "no, I aint sending people into the city just for some...party supplies" Connor stated giving Anthony the thats final face before going disappearing into the room. "awww come on man" Anthony said standing in the doorway before he noticed Logan walking past "hey, hey "big man", you gotta agree with me here?" Anthony asked him but Logan just chuckled shaking his head as he walked past. Coming back out of the room, Connor took the box out of Anthony's hands and shook his again "sorry Anthony, answers no...anyway any kind of party is probably gonna draw some unwanted attention" Connor told him and Anthony sighed in defeat before the two men noticed Bella walking past them, once again heading to the gate. "you think that guy is coming back?" Anthony asked Connor but said man didnt give an answer and just disappeared back into the room. ---- Sighing to herself, Bella put her hands on the gate and looked outside. It was nearly "time to go asleep" and Will hadn't returned yet causing her to worry "come on, Will where are you?" Bella asked to herself before she heard some one coming up behind her and turned to see that old woman, Elizabeth. "he'll be back, he's probably just been held up" Elizabeth assured her and Bella gave her a smile. "yeh....I know, I just hate being away from my group this long thats all" Bella responded and Elizabeth nodded coming to stand beside her and look outside the fence. "I understand, if i'm away from my husband for more than a couple hours i'll go crazy and worry about him" Elizabeth joked and the two girls laughed a little before Elizabeth lightly bumped Bella's shoulder. "so you and your lot gonna stick around with us then?" Elizabeth asked and Bella nodded. "yeh...we are" Bella responded. ---- Sighing to himself, Lewis turned to Tyral for what felt like the fifth time to ask him the question. "are you sure we're going the right way?" Lewis asked and Tyral who was currently sat beside Lewis in the passenger seat looked up from the map and gave him a look. "of coarse i'm sure" Tyral said and Lewis nodded putting his attention back on driving until Tyral spoke again. "although I might've been reading the map upside down" Tyral stated and this time Lewis was the one to give a look until Tyral started laughing "only kidding we should be seeing the motel soon" he continued and Lewis sighed. "you are the MOST annoying person alive on this planet right now, you know that?" Lewis asked him and Tyral gave a fake hurt look before laughing again. "I try my best" Tyral stated and Lewis just shook his head at him before looking ahead and noticing the motel indeed coming into view. "well looks like we're here..." Lewis said outloud. ---- Once the RV was parked back in the motel and Will, Faith and Aiden had been woken up the group inside the vehicle came out and was greeted by the motel group. Instantly running up to her brother, Bella drew Tyral into a hug which made Tyral feel awkward due to everyone else being around but they just seemed to ignore him as they all came over to greet eachother while Will walked over to Connor and tossed him the keys back. "didn't even get a scratch on it" Will stated and Connor nodded looking at the vehicle. "i'll have to check, just to be sure" Connor joked resulting with the two men smiling before they turned to their groups who were happily introducing eachother except Tyral and Karen who were pratically being forced to do it. "seems like we're all going to get along" Connor stated and Will chuckled before turning to him and giving him a pat on the shoulder. "dont jynx it" Will told him before going to join the others while Connor walked away heading to his room but Josh soon walked infront of him. "you sure you can trust em?" Josh asked looking at Will's group with distrust and Connor followed his gaze and thought for a moment before turning back to Josh. "well if they turn out to be bad.....we kill them, simple as that" Connor stated before continueing to head to his room leaving Josh to continue looking over the new group. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues